


Однострочники 18.16 Дин тащит пьяного Сэма домой

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Заявка:Сэм и Дин выпили в баре - Дин тащит Сэма на себе, пьяного Сэма тянет на душевные разговоры)))





	Однострочники 18.16 Дин тащит пьяного Сэма домой

\- А папа любил тебя больше.

Дин чуть не выронил бухого полудурка в лужу. Волосы дыбом встали и закололись под кожанкой.

\- И мама. Они всегда были с тобой.

Дин встряхнулся, перехватил поудобнее и поволок дальше.

Конечно, любили. "Береги Сэмми". "Охраняй Сэмми". "Останови Сэма, если он слетит с катушек, если он потеряет контроль, и пострадают люди, он себе этого не простит". "Убей, если не сможешь остановить, не допусти, чтобы он отправился в Ад!"

Он подтянул Сэма физиономией к себе, встряхнул, желая, чтобы тот с открытыми глазами выслушал всё, что Дин ему сейчас пожелает выдать. И одумался.

В далёком детстве он называл брата Чёрной Дырой. Странной звездой, с орбиты которой не удавалось удрать даже свету. Злился, ревниво следя, как за братом уходили от него друзья и девчонки, едва терпел, когда Сэм очаровывал учительниц с первой фразы. Завидовал. И только когда Сэмми сам удрал из семьи в Стенфорд, до Дина дошло, своими глазами увидел, как за далёкий горизонт зашло Солнце.

Дин ничего ему не будет говорить, когда Сэм проспится. Он слишком хорошо помнит, каково ему жить в вечных сумерках.


End file.
